Curse of the Necromant
by Kazuoh-no-Nakei
Summary: Une histoire d'amour et d'aventure entre un elfe noir et un jeune magicien, dans l'univers de Warhammer, le tout sur fond de chasse au trésor. !Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** **: **Curse of the Necromant ( "La Malediction du Nécromancien" pour les derniers du fond de la classe ^^ )

**Genre** **: **Action/Fantasy/Drama/Slash

**Rating**** : **M ( Pour lemon pas forcément consentant, langage et thème de l'histoire... )

**Pairing** **:** OC/OC ( Et si je sens que ça ne risque pas de virer Gary-stu, alors éventuellement un ou deux OC/Personnages Officiels... J'ai quelques bases éventuellement développable ^^ )

**Disclaimer** **: **Curse of the Necromant est une nouvelle non officielle de Kazuoh-no-Nakei, basée, sans autorisation, sur la propriété intellectuelle de Warhammer détenue par Games Workshop, Ltd

**Note de l'auteur : **

Après avoir sorti les 4 premiers chapitres en fanzine relié sur le stand Aquilegia, je me suis dite que ça pourrait éventuellement être intéressant que la fic soit disponible aussi sur Internet ^^.

Voici donc le premier chapitre de disponible. Les autres suivront de manière à respecter le rythme de parution des fanzines ( pas de panique, j'ai actuellement presque 10 chapitre d'écrit ^^ ! La suite arrivera donc à intervalle régulier... ). Bien sur, pour avoir les illustrations, les dessins bonus et la dédicace accompagné du plus beau sourire de l'auteur il vous faudra toujours acheter le fanzine...

Je suis encore en train de réfléchir à comment mettre le lexique des termes de l'univers de Warhammer, histoire de ne pas trop larguer les gens, peu familier de l'univers...

Voili voilou, je crois que j'ai tout dit :)... Je vous laisse donc avec ma petit fanfiction...

**Chapitre 01**

Ce fut la main froide qui se glissa habilement à travers ses couvertures de laine, et entreprit de lui caresser doucement le flanc, qui fit sortir Mint Lied de son sommeil. Un souffle tiède glissant sensuellement contre sa nuque acheva de le réveiller tout à fait.

La pluie tambourinait violemment contre le toit du refuge ou les deux voyageurs s'étaient réfugiés il y avait quelques heures, pour passer la nuit au sec. La paille que le jeune garçon avait étalée sous sa couverture comme matelas de fortune exhalait une odeur entêtante, légèrement piquante. Elle lui évoquait de vagues souvenirs de journées ensoleillées passées dans les champs de blés à observer ses parents et ses frères moissonner les précieuses cultures.

Une voix froide s'éleva soudain dans l'air sec de la minuscule pièce, tandis que la main se faisait baladeuse et glissait sur la chemise de lin, parcourant les lignes de son torse étroit...

- Retourne toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Retourne toi !

- Dites moi pourquoi d'abord !

- Ne me force pas à le faire moi-même Kethlu ! Tu n'apprécierais définitivement pas l'expérience...

La voix était devenue plus coupante et plus basse... menaçante même.

Conscient que sa nuit allait être définitivement écourtée, et grognant une vague injure en Sylvanien, Mint se retourna. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, son compagnon de voyage rejeta violemment les couvertures du jeune garçon, et s'allongea à coté de lui, l'attirant contre son torse avec un geste possessif. Mint se débattit un peu et parvint tout de même à se redresser à demi. Puis il lui jeta un regard noir, tandis qu'il tentait de se débarrasser de la paille ayant élu domicile dans sa chevelure... . Perdu au cœur des longues et sombres mèches emmêlées qui constituait la chevelure de Mint Lied, les brins de foin paraissaient presque argentés sous la faible lueur qui éclairait la pièce. Dans la lumière nocturne sa peau livide prenait des reflets gris sombre, presque bleus, et les veines qui se dessinaient sur ses bras se colorait d'une étrange et malsaine teinte noirâtre... . Deux mèches, d'un noir profond, dansaient doucement autour de son visage trop ténu, et d'immenses yeux vert émeraude cernés de noir lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Quant à son corps, petit et fin, d'une maigreur extrême, il ne représentait guère les 17 ans qu'il avait... Et tel qu'il était, assis sur ses draps, à peine vêtu d'une épaisse chemise de lin et de chausses presque invisibles, il était bien plus proche d'un jeune page de 14 ans que du puissant apprenti nécromancien qu'il était en réalité... Son compagnon de voyage, un elfe noir, qui l'avait ainsi installé à coté de lui, passa, amusé, sa main dans la tignasse emmêlée du jeune magicien. Lequel le regarda, dissimulant à peine son mécontentement d'avoir été ainsi réveillé en pleine nuit... . Finalement il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, Cor Hydrae ?

- …

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe noir l'embrassa longuement, ses deux mains brunes suivant sensuellement les plis de la chemise blanche que portait l'adolescent pour dormir. Mint grogna, puis rompit le baiser et déclara froidement

- Je suis fatigué. Je veux dormir.

L'elfe noir ricana sarcastiquement, puis se redressa un peu, alluma l'un de ses sorcelumes de voyage qui trainait à coté de lui, et s'installa confortablement sur leur matelas. Il entreprit alors de délacer plus amplement le Keithan de soie noire qu'il portait pour dormir. La clarté de la nuit laissa alors entrevoir un torse musclé, à la peau mate ornée d'un tatouage représentant un élégant dragon enroulé autour du nombril. Puis dans le même mouvement, Cor Hydrae retira le corsaire indigo qui lui couvrait les jambes et laissa son corps nu frissonner un instant sous la caresse froide de l'air.

Mint retint sa respiration. Refusant de poser ses yeux sur le bas-ventre de l'homme, et sur ce qu'il sous-entendait et promettait... . Dire que le Drucchi ne lui faisait absolument aucun effet aurait été mentir. Son corps d'elfe gracieux était en effet élégamment musclé, et sa peau d'un brun délicat.

Quant à son visage, mince et long, aux pommettes hautes, il mettait parfaitement en valeur l'éclat froid de ses yeux violet, ainsi que la masse opalescente des cheveux qui tombaient et venaient frôler doucement ses épaules. .

Toutefois cette grande beauté était quelque peu tempérée par la dureté de ses traits et l'expression moqueuse et cruelle plaqué sur ses lèvres effilées. Car si Cor Hydrae était réellement séduisant, et si très peu de personnes pouvaient vraiment prétendre lui résister quand il décidait de faire usage de sa plastique parfaite, il restait avant tout un elfe noir, un Drucchi, et donc une bête particulièrement vicieuse et dangereuse...

Cor Hydrae s'allongea à nouveau à coté de l'adolescent et Mint sentit le corps brulant se presser contre le sien. Instinctivement, le jeune homme se révulsa à ce contact... . La magie émanant de _Shyish_, le vent d'Améthyste qui enlaçait de ses tentacules glaciaux le corps du petit nécromancien depuis sa toute jeunesse venait à nouveau d'intervenir, bloquant ainsi toute possibilité pour le jeune homme d'éprouver le moindre désir physique. Chose, soit dit en passant, assez problématique quand on voyageait en compagnie d'un elfe noir semblant confondre « compagnon de route » avec « esclave de chair »... .

La réaction de Mint fit naitre un petit sourire amusé sur la bouche de Cor Hydrae, et celui ci laissa son pouce glisser lentement le long de la joue du mage noir, jusqu'à venir frotter doucement la bouche pâle... . Il finit par l'embrasser à nouveau, forçant le barrage des lèvres closes pour aller jouer avec la langue de l'humain. Lequel rompit à nouveau leur baiser, et déclara, à présent passablement énervé

- Je suis VRAIMENT fatigué ! Et je veux VRAIMENT dormir !

- Peu m'importe Lied... Fais ton travail et divertit moi, au lieu de te plaindre !

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans la phrase « Je veux dormir ! »

Et Mint se débattit pour tenter de se libérer de l'étreinte de l'elfe noir.

En vain car, son sourire prenant à présent un accent torve, Cor Hydrae se contenta d'accompagner les mouvements brusques et désordonnés de l'humain qui tentait de le fuir. La main gauche de l'adolescent fusa soudain en direction de son visage et l'elfe ne put l'esquiver que grâce aux réflexes foudroyants propres à sa race. Il captura le bras blanc, puis le porta à sa bouche, mordant le poignet jusqu'au sang et léchant sensuellement le liquide carmin qui se mit à couler de la blessure.

Mint cria de douleur et se débattit de plus belle. Le drucchi grogna d'exaspération et glissant brutalement sa main sous la chemise du garçon, il en griffa violemment la peau fragile.

Un gémissement surpris retentit, et le garçon s'immobilisa brutalement. Cor Hydrae en profita pour dessiner de sinueuses arabesques sur le ventre ainsi exposé, se permettant même d'aller taquiner le bas-ventre et le démarrage de l'entrejambe. L'humain se tordit et haleta violemment. Il finit par gronder

- Ha... ! A... arrêtez... arrêtez ça !

- Alors divertis moi !

- Arrêtez ça d'abord !

- Non ! Caresse moi, et ensuite seulement, je verrais à te libérer... .

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent lui jeta un regard mauvais, ses yeux verts furieux lançant des éclairs. Alors Cor Hydrae attendit. Il attendit patiemment que l'humain comprenne que l'issue du conflit était inévitable, et qu'il lui donne ce qu'il voulait. C'est qu'il pouvait parfois se montrer particulièrement borné ce petit garçon, si étrange et si froid... .

Et puis l'elfe noir sentit finalement les mains de Mint se poser doucement sur son torse et commencer à glisser le long de son ventre ferme, frôlant la peau tiède et satinée... .

Le drucchi rit, puis s'allongea de tout son long sur le frêle adolescent. Posant l'une de ses mains sur le sexe du jeune nécromancien, il glissa son autre main sur la joue blanche, afin de guider plus facilement le visage du garçon... .

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, leurs langues se mêlant encore et encore. Le corps de l'elfe se pressait contre Mint dans un souple mouvement et le nécromancien sentait son... son... son compagnon (amant n'était pas un terme qui, selon Mint, pouvait convenir à la relation qu'il entretenait avec le drucchi... .) de toute évidence avide de pousser plus loin le jeu. Le garçon grimaça. Les désirs de l'elfe noir était très, voire même très très loin de lui plaire, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y opposer efficacement. Le drucchi était un être pernicieux et retors, un membre de la très haute noblesse Naggarothi qui plus est. Et le garçon ne voulait pas savoir quelles idées désagréables pourraient lui passer par la tête s'il lui prenait l'envie de se venger de lui... .

Et puis entre deux caresses, alors que Cor Hydrae jouait doucement avec les lèvres du jeune nécromancien, celui ci sentit la main de l'elfe noir mener délicatement son visage vers son torse, où l'adolescent y laissa une trainée de baisers légers qui de toute évidence enflammèrent l'elfe.

En effet, le drucchi ne put retenir un feulement de plaisir en sentant les lèvres le frôler ainsi. La voix un peu rauque, il articula péniblement

- Plus bas ! Maintenant !

Le regard horrifié et profondément dégouté que lui rendit Mint, ainsi que la grimace qui tordit ses lèvres le renseigna sur ce que pensait l'humain de sa demande. Cor Hydrae lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, laissant son souffle tiède s'égarer dans les fins cheveux noir du garçon, et réitéra sa phrase. L'adolescent lui montra finalement les dents et siffla.

- Allez vous faire voir !

L'elfe serra alors durement la virilité de Mint dans sa main, et ses ongles longs entamèrent un peu la chair fragile. L'humain glapit, et le drucchi ricana. Il approcha sa bouche de celle du garçon et siffla doucement, articulant soigneusement tout les mots

- Fais. Moi. Jouir. Maintenant !

Cor Hydrae admira l'expression qui se peignit alors sur le visage de Mint. Celui-ci paraissait littéralement décomposé à cette idée, et ses yeux verts le fuyaient, refusant de croiser son regard... . L'elfe finit par capturer le visage de l'adolescent d'une main, et, ancrant ses prunelles violettes dans celles du nécromancien déclara

- Maintenant Kethlu !

Il relâcha un peu l'humain, puis réitéra ses gestes sur le membre du garçon. Lequel, tremblant, la tête en arrière posé sur le sol, geignait piteusement à chaque mouvement un peu brusque de l'elfe et tremblait convulsivement, refusant obstinément de donner à l'elfe noir les caresses immondes qu'il désirait tant... .

Et finalement, alors que Cor Hydrae envisageait de passer réellement aux choses sérieuses, le petit humain mettant, à son goût, bien trop de temps à lui donner ce qu'il voulait, il entendit la respiration sifflante de Mint se calmer petit à petit, et sentit celui-ci prendre son élan... .

Un sourire carnassier se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, tandis que le jeune nécromancien se levait brutalement, et venait lover sa tête contre le creux du coup de l'elfe, s'agrippant aux épaules brunes de ses mains pâles... . Le soutenant d'une main, Cor Hydrae se redressa doucement, puis s'assit et installa Mint confortablement contre lui.

Un long gémissement de plaisir s'échappa soudain de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il sentait le corps osseux du jeune garçon se crisper contre lui, et ses mains fines placer, enfin, sur son membre dressé les quelques caresses maladroites qu'il avait tant attendu.

Alors, Cor Hydrae l'embrassa à nouveau. Par la Sombre Mère, qu'il aimait embrasser cet adolescent, sentir cette bouche froide résister, et puis finalement se plier à ses assauts, et se réchauffer lentement sous ses coups de langue et de dents…

Et en parlant de dents... il sentit soudain celles de son compagnon s'enfoncer violemment dans sa propre langue, laissant quelques gouttelettes carmines glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure. De surprise il rompit le baiser et baissa la tête vers Mint. Celui ci lui rendit une grimace moqueuse, léchant les quelques gouttes qui avait atterri sur sa bouche pâle, délicieusement sensuel et provocateur.

Le sourire carnassier fleurit à nouveau sur les lèvres du drucchi et tandis que ses mains glissaient doucement sur les hanches de l'humain. D'une poussé ample et brutale, il le releva soudainement et le plaqua contre le mur de bois le plus proche. Le garçon geignit, sentant les échardes des planches à peine équarries frotter désagréablement contre son dos. L'elfe noir fit passer l'une des jambes fines du petit humain autour de sa taille et approcha ses lèvres de celle du garçon. Il les effleura légèrement et demanda

- La douleur est-elle donc pour toi le seul moyen d'éprouver de la jouissance, petit humain ? Ceci expliquerait donc pourquoi tu sembles à ce point chercher ma colère.

Le jeune Nécromancien gémit de douleur.

- Certainement pas !

- Ce n'est pas ce que ton comportement semble me dire... .

Mint sursauta. L'elfe noir avait laissé la main tenant sa cuisse glisser doucement vers son bassin. L'adolescent la sentit frôler lascivement la zone de sa chemise qui lui couvrait l'entrejambe. Il grogna. Cor Hydrae ricana et embrassa doucement le garçon. Il murmura finalement, ses lèvres glissant contre le sternum du jeune nécromancien

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ! Je suis fatigué, je veux dormir ; mais si vous vous intéressiez un peu à mon avis, ça se saurait ! Et maintenant, lâchez moi !

- Oh que non Lied ! Dois-je te rappeler que l'une des principales conditions de notre accord est le fait que je puisse disposer de ton corps quand l'envie m'en prend...

- Quoi ! Et depuis quand ! Il n'a jamais été question que j'attende comme un vulgaire prostitué que sa Seigneurie daigne s'abaisser à m'appeler quand il lui prend l'envie d'entretenir sa tuyauterie ! Je couche avec vous quand vous commencez à être invivable, et vous me foutez la paix le reste du temps ! C'est tout ! Je ne suis pas, et je ne serai jamais votre jouet, Seigneur Cor Hydrae !

Mint avait hurlé sa dernière phrase. Il se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de l'elfe noir, s'éloigna de quelques pas, et s'assit sur l'un des coins de son matelas de fortune.

Cor Hydrae le regarda quelques instants sans rien dire. Puis il se glissa silencieusement derrière le petit nécromancien et, le saisissant à la tête, il la lui renversa en arrière dans une position particulièrement douloureuse. Un sourire de loup aux lèvres, il murmura

- Et donc, la souffrance et la douleur te font réellement jouir Lied. Car je ne vois que ça pour expliquer la folie que tu viens de commettre à l'instant...

Mint gémit à nouveau et grimaça. Ses vertèbres le lançaient violemment, et la poigne de fer de l'elfe l'empêchait de trouver une position plus confortable. Pour autant, cela ne le gêna pas pour répondre en y mettant toute l'ironie mordante qu'il pouvait, la douleur et la fatigue court-court-circuitant momentanément tout instinct de survie

- Oh oui ! Frappez-moi encore ô Effroyable Seigneur ! Il faut dire que j'aime tellement ça…

- Soit.

Les yeux violets de l'elfe brillèrent d'une lueur malsaine et son sourire cruel s'accentua...

- Soit. Je vais donc prendre mon dû de force. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin qu'on te rappelle où est ta place petit humain... Et apparemment, j'ai été trop tendre avec toi ces dernières semaines...

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il souleva le petit nécromancien par le col de sa chemise et le jeta contre le mur le plus proche.

La tête de Mint heurta d'autant plus douloureusement le mur de bois que son cou était déjà particulièrement raidi suite à l'accrochage avec Cor Hydrae quelques instants plus tôt. Sonné par le choc, le jeune homme perdit pied pendant quelques secondes, et un brouillard flou vint recouvrir toutes ses sens.

_Le toc-toc monocorde de la pluie frappant les tuiles du toit. Le bruit doux lancinant et obsédant emplissait la tête de l'adolescent. L'elfe noir avait disparu de son champ de vision, remplacé par un amas de couleurs sombres et mouvantes. _

_Ne restaient que les lourds « flotch-flotch » des gouttes qui s'écrasaient contre le toit et les délicats « plic » que faisaient les petites gouttes de pluie glissant doucement sur les épais madriers de bois qui constituaient le refuge... _

_Et au milieu de tous ces petits bruits, un raclement rauque et sifflant. Une respiration brutale, bestiale et inhumaine. Un sifflement violent, qui ne ressemblait en rien à la délicate respiration presque inaudible de l'elfe ou à sa propre respiration d'humain, erratique et mêlée de gémissements brefs et saccadés... _

Mint secoua sa tête pour se débarrasser de la brume, reprendre contact avec le monde réel et sortir de l'espèce d'abrutissement apaisant qu'il ressentait depuis sa rencontre avec le mur du refuge... Le monde retrouva peu à peu sa solidité ainsi que sa stabilité... et une effroyable douleur acheva de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Car le drucchi, sans attendre que le garçon se remette de ses émotions l'avait tout simplement pénétré, d'un ample et fluide mouvement de hanches. Instinctivement le jeune nécromancien se crispa et, cherchant à repousser l'elfe, il commença à le frapper à la poitrine. Cor Hydrae se contenta de commencer à se mouvoir un peu en lui, faisant ainsi crier de douleur Mint, toujours tendu. Il lui murmura à l'oreille

- Si tu veux que ça te fasse un peu moins mal, tu devrais essayer te détendre, Lied...

Le garçon geignit et gronda.

- Seigneur ! A... arrêtez ça tout de suite !

- Et pourquoi ? On est bien là, tout les deux, comme ça...

Et l'elfe l'embrassa longuement. Mint lui répondit passablement énervé, et toujours aussi crispé, comme le corps de Cor Hydrae pouvait le sentir.

- Il y a quelque chose dehors ! Et qui ne nous veux pas du bien ! Alors éteignez ce satané machin lumineux et ne faites plus un seul bruit !

A Suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** **: **Curse of the Necromant ( "La Malediction du Nécromancien" pour les derniers du fond de la classe ^^ )

**Genre** **: **Action/Fantasy/Drama/Slash

**Rating**** : **M ( Pour lemon pas forcément consentant, langage et thème de l'histoire... )

**Pairing** **:** OC/OC ( Et si je sens que ça ne risque pas de virer Gary-stu, alors éventuellement un ou deux OC/Personnages Officiels... J'ai quelques bases éventuellement développable ^^ )

**Disclaimer** **: **Curse of the Necromant est une nouvelle non officielle de Kazuoh-no-Nakei, basée, sans autorisation, sur la propriété intellectuelle de Warhammer détenue par Games Workshop, Ltd

**Note de l'auteur : **

Voici enfin arrivé le Chapitre 2 ^^... Comme je vous l'avais dis, les chapitres se suivront à intervalle assez long pour ne pas se télescoper avec les fanzines...

Je pense quand même que cette fois l'intervalle entre les chapitre 2 et 3 ne prendra pas autant de temps que pour celui là... Fin Octobre, début Novembre environ...

A bientôt donc :)...

**Chapitre 02**

La pluie avait encore augmenté d'intensité et le vacarme assourdissant qu'elle faisait en rebondissant contre les tuiles du toit du refuge permit de dissimuler la réponse de Cor Hydrae, et le cri étranglé qui suivit.

Mint geignit. Ses petites mains toujours pressées sur le torse de l'elfe, il tentait en vain de repousser le corps chaud se frottant ainsi contre lui. L'énervement de l'adolescent atteignit des sommets, et il finit par lâcher d'une voix, certes étranglée mais sur un ton amer et dur

- Si vous ne me croyez pas, vérifiez donc avec votre foutu œil !

La violence de la phrase surprit l'elfe. Il stoppa ses caresses et baissa la tête vers le petit humain coincé sous lui. Le visage du garçon, tordu par la douleur était littéralement blanc. Un rictus particulier et propre à Mint témoignait de la puissance de son malaise.

Cor Hydrae approcha alors son visage de celui du jeune nécromancien et fit remarquer, moqueur

- Si je t'écoute, et que je... te laisse tranquille pour cette nuit... alors je risque de considérer que tu n'as pas remplis ta part du contrat, et... hum... tu ne veux donc pas avoir une fin de voyage tranquille ? Car il pourrait me venir à l'esprit de te la compliquer singulièrement...

- …

L'adolescent grimaça. Il ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas savoir ce que ce crétin d'elfe pouvait lui réserver comme surprise désagréable, mais il le soupçonnait d'en avoir une réserve inépuisable. Pour autant... passer sur ce qu'il avait entendu dehors...

On ne vieillissait pas dans le Vieux Monde, et tout particulièrement en Sylvanie, sans développer un certain sens de la paranoïa, et Mint ne voulait pas laisser quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux trainer autour du refuge... Aussi il grogna :

- Utilisez votre œil, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes ! Et s'il n'y avait vraiment rien, alors vous pourrez finir ce que vous aviez commencé, sans que je ne cherche à vous interrompre !

- Hum... La proposition m'a l'air honnête... Je l'accepterai donc !

L'elfe noir pressa alors brutalement Mint contre le mur, s'attirant un geignement en guise de protestation, et ouvrit grand son œil droit, en appelant à lui la bénédiction de son dieu Nethu, le Cytharai de la Mort chez les Drucchi.

Car s'il était un fait que peu de personne savait ; c'est que l'elfe était en réalité l'un des très rares élus de cette sombre divinité, et qu'il avait jadis reçu en témoignage de sa bénédiction une pupille maudite, dont les reflets rougeâtres et changeants lui permettaient d'entrevoir les âmes de toutes les créatures mortes ou mourantes dans un certain rayon autour de lui...

Pour autant, Cor Hydrae s'était toujours plu à entretenir le mystère sur les réelles capacités de son œil, et même Malekith ne savait pas jusque où ses pouvoirs s'étendaient. L'elfe noir savait que le Roi-Sorcier ne le gardait en vie que pour l'utilité qu'il représentait... Les servants de Nethu avait toujours été très utiles dans sa lutte contre Ulthuan... Sans cela, nul doute que le maléfique roi elfe l'eut fait tuer depuis longtemps pour empêcher la montée d'un éventuel prétendant au trône de Naggaroth...

Abandonnant là ses réflexions sur son ténébreux seigneur, Cor Hydrae se mit en tête de faire le vide dans son esprit... Il laissa alors le pouvoir qui emplissait sa pupille sanglante monter et couvrir chacun de ses sens.

_Le monde s'était noirci. La pluie, les montagnes entourant la cabane... tout avait disparu et s'était fondu dans une harmonie ondoyante de gris sombre et de noir. Ne restait que de délicats filaments blanchâtres et de vagues auras d'un rouge clair qui se glissaient autour de lui, serpentant paresseusement. _

_Les âmes mortes ou mourantes, semblables à une brume pâle dansaient sinueusement, tandis que le rouge clair qui émanait des êtres vivants pulsait lentement, témoins inéluctable de la vie défilante des créatures... _

_Cachée à l'étage, entre deux poutrelles, une araignée se nourrissait d'un petit papillon de nuit, et l'elfe sentit la minuscule âme quitter le fragile corps ailé. Dehors, cachée entre deux pierres, une grenouille se faisait dévorer par un serpent. Et au delà, dans les arbres, un hibou engloutissait un petit écureuil._

_Cor Hydrae finit par se détourner de ces scènes de la vie nocturne, qui auraient été certes très intéressantes s'il avait été un de ses stupides Asurs, mais __dont__, en tant que Drucchi, il se contrefichait éperdument... Il se concentra sur les alentours immédiat du refuge, et son regard revint se poser sur le petit nécromancien toujours pressé contre lui... L'elfe noir eut alors un sourire jouissif, et laissa ses mains se perdre dans la longue chevelure de Mint, devenue d'un blanc pur sous la vision maudite._

_Car Mint, comme tout les nécromanciens, avait déjà un pied dans la tombe. Ainsi, il apparaissait au Drucchi comme un reflet en négatif ; la peau d'un noir profond, contrastant magnifiquement avec les cheveux d'un blanc laiteux. La confrontation entre les énergies mortelles du vent d'Amethyste et de la Dhar, qui tentait de dévorer de leur souffle froid la vitalité du jeune garçon, et les efforts de Ghyran, le vent vert qui explosait dans son corps en pleine puberté, produisait de minuscules perles argentées qui se glissaient sur ses cheveux, sa peau, ses lèvres... rendant ainsi Mint plus beau qu'il ne le serait jamais aux yeux de qui que ce soit. Cor Hydrae baisa légèrement la peau du garçon, y léchant les petites perles perdues qui s'y était perdues._

_Les prunelles blanches se fixèrent sur lui, et il vit l'adolescent plisser des yeux, mécontent. _

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, exactement ? Vous avez vu quelque chose ou pas ? _

_Cor Hydrae susurra _

_- Parle moi plus poliment petit humain ! Ou dois-je te rappeler qui je suis de manière un peu plus... explicite __? _

_Et pour accentuer l'effet de ses paroles il pressa sa main contre le bras pâle du garçon, le griffant profondément et faisant couler le sang tiède. L'adolescent glapit, et détourna la tête. Il finit par murmurer, la rage et la rancœur parfaitement perceptible dans sa voix _

_- Très bien. Alors, Effroyable Seigneur... Est-ce que vous auriez aperçu quelque chose à l'extérieur de ce merveilleux refuge humide et glauque ? _

_Cor Hydrae eut un sourire moqueur. Quelque part, l'énergie que mettait le petit humain à s'opposer à lui à chaque occasion, et à lui refuser systématiquement son dû, l'amusait et l'aiguillonnait... quand elle ne lui donnait pas simplement envie de le torturer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse enfin et se taise... semblable à une poupée dont on aurait brisé chacun des membres... _

_Car peu d'humains pouvaient se vanter d'être encore en état de répondre à un elfe noir après autant de temps passé au contact de l'un d'entre eux. _

_Et l'adolescent était probablement le seul à être toujours vivant malgré toutes les scènes qu'il pouvait lui faire. Le Drucchi poussa un soupir imperceptible. Le gamin savait-il seulement qu'il ne devait sa survie qu'à des ordres très précis donné en haut lieu... C'était ses pouvoirs de nécromancien et uniquement ça qui lui avait __garanti la vie sauve jusqu'à présent... _

_Néanmoins, passant pour cette fois sur l'offense (il trouverait bien un moyen de se venger plus tard...), Cor Hydrae se détourna du spectacle que lui offrait le nécromancien pour enfin regarder vers la direction que lui avait indiqué Mint... _

_Un Skaven. _

_Le petit homme-rat, son armure rouillée et cabossée, à peine protégé de la pluie par une cape mitée attendait on ne savait quoi, à quelques pas seulement de la cabane ou s'étaient réfugiés les deux hommes. Sous la vision de Cor Hydrae, la créature prenait des allures fantasmagoriques, nimbée de l'aura rougeâtre indiquant le temps qui lui restait à vivre, et des volutes blanches émanant des deux cadavres de rat fraichement tué, accroché à la ceinture de cuir de toute évidence moisie... _

L'elfe noir coupa son pouvoir et se retourna vers Mint, Il lui expliqua sommairement ce qu'il avait vu.

Le petit nécromancien fronça alors les sourcils, une grimace mécontente naissant sur ses lèvres.

- Des Skavens ! Quelle poisse ! Je hais ses trucs ! (LES UNDERSCORES)

Le grand elfe le regarda, surpris, et Mint lui expliqua

- Mon maitre les déteste, et je crois qu'il m'a transmis ça... Dommage qu'il n'ait pas aussi réussi à me transmettre son aversion pour les elfes...

- J'avais dit quoi à propos de la politesse, Keigh-Mon ?, fit remarquer Cor Hydrae un éclat dangereux dans le regard. Le jeune adolescent se hâta d'ajouter :

- Mais heureusement non ? Comme ça... on... on peut voyager... plus agréablement... non ?

L'elfe noir ricana. Puis il demanda :

- Bien. Et maintenant... On fait quoi ? On sort demander poliment à cette créature ce qu'elle fait à attendre dehors, par ce merveilleux temps ?

- Hum...

Le jeune adolescent se tut un moment... Enfin, il s'exclama :

- Je sais ! J'ai une idée, mais il va falloir que vous me fassiez de la place...

- Que comptes-tu faire exactement, Lied ?

Le nécromancien étira un sourire amusé, et quelques étincelles violettes fusèrent de sa main.

- Eh bien... je pensais faire cette fameuse chose qui vous oblige à me garder encore près de vous... de la magie !

Cor Hydrae s'écarta, et laissa Mint se relever. Celui se dirigea rapidement vers sa selle, et ses fontes de voyages. Il farfouilla un peu, et finit par en sortir divers objets bizarres, puis revint vers Cor Hydrae.

Parmi les objets amenés par l'adolescent se trouvait une étrange pièce, d'un métal gris-clair, légèrement luminescent et gravé d'élégantes runes, de toute évidence d'origine elfique...

Le jeune garçon la prit dans sa main, et l'amena près du sorcelume que Cor Hydrae avait allumé. Il en admira un court instant les reflets bleutés qui jouèrent sur la pièce. Mais l'elfe noir la saisit soudain et l'observa attentivement...

- De l'Ithilmar... Qui t'a donné ça ?

- Un ami, siffla froidement Mint. Le drucchi ricana.

- Un « ami »... Eh bien, il faudra que tu me le présente ton « ami »... Je pense que nous aurions des choses très intéressantes à nous... raconter...

L'adolescent se contenta de grommeler une vague réponse, et récupéra hâtivement le petit bout de métal. Il tenait cet objet précieux d'une personne qui était probablement le seul véritable ami qu'il ait jamais eu. Urdithaine « Vent Agile »... Un elfe.

Ironiquement, il avait fallu que lui, l'apprenti d'Heinrich Kemler le Lichemeister, un homme qui détestait les Elfes autant que les Skavens ; fusse l'ami d'un authentique Haut Elfe d'Ulthuan, domicilié à Altdorf et spécialisé dans la vente d'article rare en provenance directe de l'ile elfique.

C'était lui qui lui avait remis ce porte-bonheur lors de leur dernière entrevue, peu avant que ne démarre toute cette histoire de fou avec Cor Hydrae et les cartes. Soit près de trois ans maintenant.

Mint aurait aimé le revoir, mais la présence du drucchi le lui interdisait. Il savait ce que lui réserverait son compagnon de voyage. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du visage défiguré et du corps tordu d'un malheureux elfe qui avait eu la bêtise de comprendre qui était réellement Cor Hydrae et ne pas réussir à le fuir assez rapidement. A cet instant, alors qu'il enterrait les restes du pauvre garçon, il s'était promis de ne jamais revenir voir son ami, ou même de lui envoyer des nouvelles et ce, tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé le problème que lui posait Cor Hydrae...

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête, et sortit de ses pensées. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil au grand elfe assis à coté de lui, et grogna en réponse

- N'y pensez même pas !

- Pfff ! Fais ta magie, petit humain, au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire.

Mint se détourna de l'homme, et tenant la pièce d'Ithilmar dans l'une de ses mains, il toucha de l'autre le mur et se mit à psalmodier lentement.

Les vents se mirent à tourbillonner autour de Mint. Ce dernier sourit. Car la petite pièce d'ithilmar n'était pas qu'un simple porte-bonheur. C'était aussi un puissant catalyseur pour le vent blanc, _Hysh_. Le cadeau d'Urdithaine c'était avéré à de très nombreuses reprises d'une précieuse utilité.

Une petite créature féerique d'un blanc éclatant passa rapidement devant les yeux du jeune adolescent avant de disparaître dans un nuage pâle.

Un mage disposant du troisième œil ne pouvait jamais vraiment faire disparaître de sa vue, ses créatures fantasmagoriques, qui vivaient ainsi au cœur de l'Aethyr. Tout au plus, il était possible d'apprendre à ne pas y prêter attention. Aussi, au fur et à mesure que les yeux de Mint accommodait les vents de magie, de nouveaux détails apparaissaient, et les créatures se faisaient plus nombreuses, accompagnées de longue volutes de couleurs variées. Une odeur violente se fit soudain sentir, et le garçon eut un bref haut-le-coeur. De la _dhar _ était présente dans les environs du refuge. Probablement le skaven qui devait se balader avec de la Malepierre sur lui, songea-t-il...

Ayant focalisé suffisamment de magie pour pouvoir lancer son sort, le nécromancien commença à dessiner un complexe réseau de glyphes sur la portion de mur, tandis que les intonations de sa formule changeaient subtilement...

Rapidement, l'apparence du mur se brouilla, et devint de plus en plus transparent jusqu'à former un grand miroir de près d'un mètre de large sur deux mètres de haut. Le skaven y était parfaitement visible, et Mint vit Cor Hydrae se crisper, cherchant instinctivement son cimeterre. Il murmura

- Il ne nous voit pas Effroyable Seigneur. Pas la peine de chercher votre arme...

- C'est... étrange.

- Je sais...

Le garçon dessina un léger sourire

- C'est un sort de ma composition. Je focalise un peu de Hysh et d'Azyr, et je transforme une partie du mur en miroir sans tain. Très pratique quand on doit observer quelqu'un discrètement non ? Et en plus, on entend tout ce qui se dit comme si on était juste à coté...

- De la magie d'envouteur... J'en avais entendu parler, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu utiliserais quelque chose d'aussi dangereux... Sarhith se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il en avait une...

- Ce sort est efficace et stable ! Je l'ai utilisé à de nombreuse reprises sans aucun problème, alors ne m'ennuyez pas ! Je sais ce que je fais ! C'est moi le magicien du groupe que je sache !

Mint grogna tandis que Cor Hydrae se permettait un sourire moqueur. Il allait lui répondre quand quelque chose dans le miroir attira son attention...

- Il y a quelqu'un qui s'approche. Regarde.

Effectivement, une grande silhouette emmitouflée dans une épaisse cape se dirigeait vers le skaven. L'elfe noir se rapprocha du miroir, imité par son jeune compagnon.

La forme se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que les deux voyageurs se rendent compte qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Il se posta à proximité du skaven, vraisemblablement sans le voir. Il retira alors sa capuche, laissant apparaître un visage masculin, couvert d'une fine barbe. De longs cheveux bouclés cascadaient sur ses épaules, et ses vêtements semblaient de bonne qualité. Mint s'exclama

- Un noble Bretonnien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire aussi au nord de son pays !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il s'agit d'un bretonnien petit Lied ?

- Ses vêtements ! Il n'y a qu'un noble bretonnien pour s'habiller de pareille manière, croyez-moi Effroyable Seigneur !

L'elfe noir rit doucement.

- Eh bien voyons voir ce que cherche ce « noble bretonnien » si loin de chez lui...

Et il retourna à son observation.

L'homme secoua ses cheveux pour en faire partir l'eau, et se posa nonchalamment contre le mur. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Quelques minutes passèrent, et l'homme-rat finit par s'approcher du grand homme, et grogner d'une voix sifflante.

- Skeee ! La chose-homme a-t-elle ce que j'avais demandé !

Le noble sursauta brutalement et se retourna vivement vers le skaven. Il s'exclama, visiblement énervé.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'apparaitre silencieusement comme ça !

- Chose-homme demande un rendez-vous discret. Skreet-Tranche-Lame le lui offre. Que veut la chose-homme de plus ?

- Un bon lit, une bonne bière, et une jolie femme pour réchauffer le tout je suppose... Mais passons, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça...

- Skeee ! Donne à Skreet-Tranche-Lame ce qu'il veut, et alors il t'écoutera...

- Hum... C'est bien de ça dont on parle...

Et fouillant dans les replis de sa cape, il en sortit un coffret de métal, orné de glyphe d'un bleu légèrement phosphorescent. L'homme déverrouilla la serrure ornée et ouvrit la boite. Une lumière malsaine en filtra, et Cor Hydrae fit doucement remarquer, visiblement surpris

- De la Malepierre ! Qu'est-ce que cet humain pitoyable fiche avec ça !

- Je n'en sais rien du tout ! Mais ou a-t-il pu se procurer un bloc aussi gros ?

L'elfe noir leva la main pour faire taire l'adolescent. Il lui semblait avoir entendu le bretonnien grommeler quelque chose. Son petit humain de compagnie lui murmura :

- Vous avez entendu quelque chose, Effroyable Seigneur ?

- Disons que si tu taisais Lied, je pourrais effectivement entendre ce qu'il se dit ! Parce que là...

Le gamin grogna et se tassa dans un coin. Cor Hydrae sourit un instant, avant de revenir aux deux visiteurs.

Le skaven siffla longuement, saisi d'admiration devant la pureté du bloc de minerai, puis posa une main griffue dessus, et s'empara prestement de la pierre, la glissant dans un repli de sa cape, jetant au sol le coffret désormais inutile. Le noble persifla.

- J'espère que vous êtes aussi bon que vous le prétendez Tranche-lame ! Parce que vu le coup qu'a couté la création de ce truc, vous avez intérêt à ne pas vous rater !

- Skreet-Tranche-Lame n'a jamais raté un seul de ses assassinats, chose-homme ! Ta cible sera bien éliminée, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter...

- Je veux oui ! Je n'ai pas sacrifié plusieurs dizaines de mes serfs pour pouvoir payer l'elfe qui m'a fait ça, pour rien !

Cor Hydrae haussa un sourcil.

Ce n'était certainement pas un Haut-Elfe qui avait pu faire ça. La Malepierre était une substance incroyablement dangereuse, la matérialisation physique des huit vents de magie amalgamé en un seul. A un haut niveau de purification, on pouvait même dire qu'il s'agissait de Dhar pure cristallisé. Aucun Asur ne pouvait cautionner une telle substance aussi maléfique et aussi intimement lié au Chaos. Quand aux Asrai, les mystérieux elfes d'Athel Loren... vu la nature de la Pierre Magique, il était peu probable qu'un Enchanteur Sylvain s'amuse à en créer. Ne restait plus qu'une solution...

Le sourire du Drucchi s'accentua. Ne restait qu'une seule solution. Un vauvalka. Un lanceur de sort elfe noir renégat. Aucune Sorcière ne serait en effet abaissée à travailler avec un humain aussi pitoyable que ce noble, si tant qu'elle en ait eu la possibilité... Seul un sorcier mâle, traqué par ses pairs, et obligé de se cacher sur ces terres sauvages pouvait ainsi accepter un travail aussi dégradant.

Le noble continuait de déblatérer sur le coût d'un tel bloc de Malepierre, sur les dépenses faramineuses qu'il lui fallait faire pour assurer le confort du sorcier, et sur sa perversion, mais Cor Hydrae ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite. L'homme avait perdu tout intérêt pour lui... après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un nobliau sans importance, ayant juste l'intention de prendre le pouvoir par la force en assassinant son père...

Mais le sorcier drucchi à son service... Voilà qui s'avérait nettement plus intéressant. Le grand elfe se mit à réfléchir à l'intérêt qu'il pourrait éventuellement trouver à rechercher ce sorcier, a se mettre en contact avec lui et aux bénéfices d'une éventuelle alliance avec lui...

Il en était là à ses réflexions quand il entendit une phrase qui le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Le noble s'exclamait d'une voix forte

- Bien ! Maintenant que toutes les conditions ont été déterminées, je vais partir. J'en ai pour au moins trois jours de trajet, et ma soeur m'a demandé de passer lui acheter de la soie à Marienbourg. Soyez à votre rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, lorsque mon père et mon oncle participeront à la chasse au loup. Si vous ne les frappez pas à ce moment, alors tout ce que j'aurai fait jusque là aura été inutile...

- Chose-homme faire confiance à Skreet-Tranche-Lame. Skreet-Tranche-Lame n'a jamais échoué à un seul de ses contrats !

- Très bien ! Néanmoins avant de repartir vous aussi, vérifiez donc qu'il n'y a personne dans cette espèce de masure immonde. Nous sommes sur des pâturages utilisés par certains serfs de mon père, et je n'aimerais pas qu'une de ses vermines vienne à se montrer... un peu trop bavard...

- Les désirs d'une chose-homme aussi bon payeur, sont des ordres...

Et un rictus froid retroussa les babines frémissantes de l'homme-rat, tandis que le bretonnien disparaissait, englouti dans la nuit obscure.

Cor Hydrae se tourna alors vers Mint, et vit son expression paniquée. Il lui fit signe de mettre fin au sort, ce que l'adolescent fit, et rapidement le mur retrouva sa consistance ordinaire. L'elfe noir quant à lui, éteignit son sorcelume, et attira le petit nécromancien à lui...

Ils se glissèrent contre le mur de bois à peine équarri et l'elfe noir passa sa couverture autour de ses épaules et de celles du jeune adolescent, le serrant ainsi contre lui. Puis, il arma son arbalète à répétition et se mit en position, prêt à lâcher une volée de carreaux sur la première personne qui entrerait dans le refuge.

Le Skaven, ignorant la menace qui pesait sur lui, fit le tour de la cabane sans prendre de précaution particulière. L'ouïe extrêmement fine du drucchi lui permit de suivre la course de l'homme-rat.

Celui-ci finit par arriver devant la misérable porte en bois vermoulu. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais s'arrêta constatant qu'elle était fermée à clé. Le grand elfe sentit le jeune homme contre lui, retenir sa respiration, et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Des crissements secs se firent entendre, tandis que la créature tentait de toute évidence de forcer la porte. Cor Hydrae souleva son arme et se mit en position de tir...

Le Skaven finit par réussir par briser le loquet et ouvrir la porte. Il pénétra enfin dans le refuge... pour se retrouver immédiatement criblé de plus d'une dizaine de carreaux noirs. Surpris, il tituba légèrement, regardant autour de lui sans comprendre qui avait bien pu tirer. La dernière chose qu'il vit et entendit fut l'éclat violet d'un regard moqueur, et le chuintement d'une lame effilée, avant que le drucchi ne lui tranche proprement la tête. La créature s'effondra sur le sol, tandis qu'un sang noir et visqueux s'écoulait sur le plancher, et qu'une odeur effroyable semblable à celle des œufs pourris se répandait.

Mint se pinça le nez et s'exclama en s'approchant du cadavre.

- Quel odeur abominable ! Foutez-moi ça dehors avant que ça n'empeste dans toute la pièce ! On s'occupera de faire disparaître son corps demain...

- Tu ne veux donc pas en faire un de tes larbins, Ketlu ? Je suis sur qu'il serait un bon fantassin pourtant...

- Sauf votre respect Effroyable Seigneur, je préfère utiliser les loups. Au moins, eux, on peut les dresser.

Cor Hydrae rit doucement puis jeta prestement le cadavre du Skaven dehors. Il rentra et referma la porte au loquet brisé, la bloquant avec sa selle. Puis il se tourna vers Mint, une expression pas franchement rassurante plaquée sur le visage. L'adolescent recula lentement et guère rassuré, il maugréa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Eh bien... Maintenant que les gêneurs sont partis... nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre activité précédente...

- Que... quoi ! Ce... ce n'était pas ce que nous avions convenu Cor Hydrae ! Vous aviez dit que...

L'adolescent recula jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur. Le drucchi se glissa jusqu'à lui, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches fines. Le regard que lui rendit le petit nécromancien l'amusa. Un mélange d'incrédulité et de colère contenu. Il l'embrassa, forçant le barrage des lèvres de Mint, et murmura enjôleur

- Tss ! Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient petit humain... Et pour ta gouverne, il vaudrait mieux que tu me laisses faire ce que je veux... Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je peux te faire souffrir, si jamais tu continues à t'opposer à moi...

Les mains ses glissèrent à nouveau sur le corps maigre du garçon, se perdant dans le bas de son dos, frottant sensuellement le tissu fin qui protégeait sa peau. Il baisa doucement le front dégagé de l'adolescent. Mais celui-ci se débattit, et hurla

- Arrêtez de me harceler! Pour une fois, pour une fois dans votre vie... laissez-moi tranquille ! Au moins une nuit !

- Ton corps est si doux à posséder Lied. Si tendre. Mince et fin, souple comme une baguette de saule...

- Arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez ça !

- Si seulement... si seulement tu pouvais laisser le plaisir monter en toi au moins une fois, Lied... J'aimerais tant voir ton visage perdu dans l'extase... Tu serais tellement plus beau comme ça Ketlu. Au lieu de ce rictus qui te défigure ainsi...

Mint semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes à présent. Fuyant les mains brunes de l'elfe noir, se crispant à chacune des caresses du drucchi, il répétait sans cesse

- Arrêtez ça ! Maintenant !

- Pense à nos deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre, Lied ! Pense bien à ça, et ose me dire que ça ne te plait pas, quelque part !

- Non ! Je vous hais, je vous hais ! Lâchez-moi !

Et l'adolescent repoussa la main fine qui glissait le long de son torse maigre. Cor Hydrae grimaça et finit par lâcher, d'un ton sec et méprisant

- Tu es certes un butin de roi, petit humain. Mais tu es surtout un jouet qui refuse de tenir son rôle ! Tu te prétends magicien, mais en comparaison des nôtres tu ne vaux rien ! Alors, arrête de jouer au petit sorcier avec tes sorts de pacotille, et contente toi de faire ce que les jouets font... Ouvrir les cuisses ! Car c'est là, et uniquement là que tu es bon…

- Noonn !

Mint hurla et frappa l'elfe de toutes ses forces. La lèvre supérieure de Cor Hydrae se rompit sous le choc. Alors l'adolescent profita de la surprise de l'homme pour s'enfuir et se réfugier en hauteur, dans le foin sec, remontant le plus vite possible l'échelle, pour empêcher le grand elfe de le suivre.

Le visage du drucchi se crispa, et un rictus de fureur défigura ses traits nobles, tandis qu'il essuyait le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Il se mit à tourner autour de la mezzanine en hurlant

- Très bien ! Très bien Lied ! Tu l'auras voulu ! Profite bien de cette nuit... car ce sera ta dernière tranquille avant longtemps ! Tu va comprendre pourquoi notre peuple est craint dans le monde ! Tu me supplieras de t'achever ! Oh oui, Mint Lied ! Tu pleureras petit humain... Tu pleureras... et moi je rirai en foulant ton corps supplicié !

Et l'adolescent terré dans son foin tremblait comme une feuille sous les hurlements de rage de l'elfe aux yeux violet. Car il savait que Cor Hydrae n'aurait aucune hésitation. Et qu'il mettrait à exécutions ses menaces... Des menaces qui ne lui promettait rien d'autre que la pire des douleurs, et la plus violente des souffrances durant les semaines à venir...

A suivre


End file.
